Pobres Vongola
by Pepper Varia
Summary: Los Vongola nunca deberían molestar a Hibari mientras hace esas cosas.......y aún por encima haciendo llorar a I-Pin.Oneshot. Sigo sin ser buena con los summary! Entren a curiosear :D


Hola!! Bien este es el primer fic de rating M que escribo ^^ estoy emocioanda, esto está dedicado a todos los que apoyaron mis anteriores fics de HibarixI-Pin.

Gracias a todos!!! esto es un pequeño paso para fanfiction pero un gran paso para llegar a los 100 fanfics HibaPin!!! xD

Espero que les guste.

Pairing: HibaPin (obviamente)

Lugar: Futuro 10 años después

Resultado: Desastroso para los Vongola xD

Pobres Vongola.

El primero fue Tsuna y realmente había hecho todo por evitar sacar el tema, ¿por qué les tenía que haber descubierto él? el Décimo Vongola tuvo que callar, si bien que eso ayudó a que finalmente el otro accediera a ser un Vongola y permaneciera fiel a la familia. ¡CIELOS! ¡ESTO IBA REALMENTE MAL! ¡E IRÍA PEOR!

12: 00 de la noche, cuartel general Vongola......

-K-K-Kyouya....

Recibió un gruñido ronco acompañado del chirrido de la mesa. No podía contárselo a nadie, ¿quién la iba a creer? No, nadie iba a creer nunca la clase de ideas que Hibari Kyouya, guardián de la nube de los Vongola, ponía en práctica cuándo no había ni un alma cerca para interrumpirles y el problema de si les descubría sería gordo, porque el frío Hibari Kyouya tenía veinticinco años y ella sólo quince, claro que eso no había parado al guardián la primera vez.

Flash back

_I-Pin sopló las velas que estaban en la tarta de nata con fresas rojas, quince velas colocadas y letras de frambuesa formando su nombre con un feliz cumpleaños, el primer regalo vino del jefe de los Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi, le había regalado un precioso vestido blanco chino sin manga, tenía un hermoso estampado de flores rosas pálidas y hojas doradas a un costado, por el estómago, la cintura y la espalda, llegaba por su rodilla y mostraba un corte por el muslo que mostraba su pierna, I-Pin estaba segura de que había sido ayudado por Kyoko y Haru y estaba más que segura de que había tenido que cargar más de mil paquetes. Estaba tan agradecida que se fue a su habitación a ponerse el vestido y bajó a atender a los demás invitados que comenzaron a llegar. _

_El siguiente regalo vino por parte de Ryohei que le regaló nuevos muñecos de entrenamiento, realmente algo muy propio de él así que se lo agradeció de corazón, después vino Gokudera el cuál con mucho tiempo y paciencia había creado dos cajas de lucha para ella y un anillo especial lo que resultaba muy impresionante, en verdad era un genio, el de Yamamoto era un bonito kimono japonés con el obi dorado y dibujos de hojas otoñales en las mangas, blanco cómo el vestido que Tsuna le había dado, Lambo le compró un collar de estrellas que ella había visto en un escaparate pero no pudo comprar y Lancia le regaló un libro, al abrirlo vio un pequeño sobre blanco, al mirar nuevamente a Lancia, este le guiñó un ojo para que abriera eso lejos de los demás e I-Pin cerró el libro soportando la curiosidad que le embargaba. _

_-Es bueno ver que llego a tiempo-escuchó y la sonrisa que dibujó I-Pin en su rostro no cabía en su cara. _

_-¡MAESTRO FONG!-gritó sorprendida y feliz. _

_Fong ya adulto estaba con su típico traje sonriendo cálidamente, parecido a su amado Hibari sólo físicamente y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó a sus brazos rodeando con sus manos su cuello. _

_-Feliz cumpleaños, I-Pin-felicitó sacando algo de su traje._

_Ella no necesitaba que su maestro le diera un regalo, el simple hecho de que él viajara desde tan lejos sólo por su cumpleaños era bastante regalo. Fong abrió su mano revelando una pequeña mariposa que revoloteó hasta posarse en la mano de I-Pin. _

_-N-No puede ser-dijo asombrada I-Pin-U-Usted d-d-dijo que esta mariposa p-p-pertenecía al j-j-jardín prohibido y-y q-que e-e-ella misma eligía d-d-donde estar. _

_-Y ha elegido-respondió Fong con una sonrisa. _

_I-Pin se sonrojó observando la pequeña mariposa en su hombro, entonces vió algo que nunca había creído ver: Hibari Kyouya estaba ahí, con su traje y corbata negros y camisa violeta, apoyado en el marco de la puerta con sus brazos cruzados y la cara seria. I-Pin desechó la idea de ir dónde él, pues claramente su rostro demostraba que no estaba contento de estar allí y decidió que no lo molestaría._

_Pero al final de la fiesta.........acompañó a los invitados a la puerta agradeciendo su asistencia y ella terminó de recoger sus cosas, subió a su habitación y comenzó a desvestirse, repentinamente escuchó la llave de la puerta emitir un pequeño clic, lo que significaba que estaba encerrada. Se giró a mirar para descubrir la figura de Hibari. _

_I-Pin tragó saliva volviendo a cerrar su vestido. _

_-¿P-P-Pasó a-a-algo, H-H-Hibari-san?-preguntó tratando de calmar su voz. _

_-No, es sólo que todos esos herbívoros me molestaban-respondió con su típica seriedad acercándose-Odio cuándo hay tanto borrego.....no hubo forma de darte mi regalo_

_Antes de que ella pudiera preguntar a qué se refería el guardián la agarró poniéndola en su hombro como un saco llevándola hacia la cama, I-Pin se removió tratando de regresar al suelo. _

_-¿Q-Qué e-está haciendo, H-Hibari-san?_

_Realmente no entendía nada de las intenciones que tenía Hibari, pero qué pronto iba a descubrirlas. El guardián de la nube la lanzó sobre la cama, I-Pin empezó a encajar las piezas, sin embargo, no tenía sentido. Hibari-san no era capaz de hacer esas cosas, ¿verdad? _

_Hibari besó a I-Pin sin darle tiempo a hablar, la joven china mantuvo los labios cerrados, sobre todo al sentir como él intentaba abrir su boca. ¿Por qué él….por qué?_

_Ella soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor al sentir cómo el guardián mordía sus labios con fuerza, lo que él aprovechó para saborear la boca de I-Pin. En algún momento durante el beso la china perdió el control sobre si misma, ¿a quién le importara que acabara de cumplir quince años? _

_¡Al diablo con todo eso! ¡Esperó por ese momento diez años! _

_I-Pin rodeó el cuello de Hibari tirando de su cabello negro con fuerza, sus piernas rodearon rápidamente la cintura del mayor pegándolo más ella. _

_Hibari pasó sus manos por las piernas de I-Pin sintiendo la suavidad de esta, delgadas, bien formadas y capaces de rodear su cintura, acarició las caderas marcándolas con sus dedos a través de la tela del vestido. _

_I-Pin con manos temblorosas quitó la corbata empezando a desabotonar la camisa, respiró con dificultad tratando de recuperar el aire, el moreno deslizó la lengua por la mandíbula hasta llegar al cuello. La pequeña soltó un gemido ante el primer mordisco, su pequeño cuerpo tembló con las siguientes mordidas. _

_Hibari llegó las manos hasta el pequeño pecho de la menor, bien formado y todavía en crecimiento debido a la temprana edad de su amante, empezó a tocarlo primero probando su forma, luego apretándolo un poco. _

_I-Pin se retorció mordiéndose el labio, sólo atinó a escuchar el sonido de una cremallera bajarse, entonces cómo su vestido era sacado violentamente de su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos tratando de ver y entonces sintió un escalofrío por la repentina frialdad que percibía sobre su piel, trató de echarse para atrás al ver una de las tonfas de Hibari deslizarse desde su ombligo con los espinos sobresaliendo a lo larga de la barra metálica. _

_Tragó saliva mirando a Hibari, pero apenas podía percibir ningún cambio en su rostro que no fuera la sonrisa sádica que tenía dibujada en el y sintió un suave tirón antes de que los espinos rompieran su sostén. _

_-H-H-Hibari-s-san….-balbuceó. _

_I-Pin jadeó en cuánto el aliento de Hibari se posó sobre uno de sus pechos, tiró nuevamente del pelo de él al percibir cómo los dedos del guardián pellizcaban el otro. Pero si sólo fuera eso………._

_Los dientes de Hibari lo mordieron con fuerza succionándolo mientras jugueteaba con el otro usando su mano, sabía que bien no estaba, aún así todo eso se sentía demasiado bien cómo para intentar pararle los pies. _

_La joven agarró con fuerza las sábanas en cuánto Hibari comenzó a morder deslizándose por su estómago hasta las caderas. _

_Contuvo la respiración. _

_El guardián de la nube le sacó la ropa interior de abajo. _

_Hibari se estaba conteniendo cómo podía, sentir el cuerpo de I-Pin cálido y tembloroso bajo el suyo no le ayudaba en nada a mantener el control, las suaves manos tocándolo y los pequeños y húmedos labios besándolo por todas partes……..oh vaya…….tenía que torturarla. _

_I-Pin soltó un gemido al sentir cómo tocaba en ese sitio tan sensible muy por encima haciéndola delirar._

_Ella se retorció moviendo la cintura intentando que la caricia fuera más íntima pero Hibari siguió tan sólo rozando con las yemas de los dedos. Era increíble ver cómo I-Pin respondía tan bien a sus movimientos, sólo esperó poder torturarla lo suficiente antes de que su entrepierna le molestara más. _

_Hibari apretó el pequeño botón rosado haciendo que I-Pin gritara con fuerza su nombre, el guardián repitió el movimiento._

_-P-Por f-favor, H-H-Hibari-san….-gimió abrazándose a él. _

_Él sonrió. Seguro que podía suplicar un poco más. _

_Un dedo entró, I-Pin se retorció respirando agitadamente sintiendo el movimiento circular preparándola, apretó fuerte su cabeza contra el hombro de su amado. Apenas podía pensar en ninguna otra cosa que no fuera ese movimiento._

_Por favor. Por favor, que siguiera. _

_I-Pin sollozó al sentir aquel calor explotar dentro de ella y notó sus muslos húmedos, Hibari metió un segundo dedo haciendo que volviera a gritar. Los dos dedos juntos parecían asfixiarla y a la vez complacerla. _

_-H-H-Hibar-r-ri-s-san…-jadeó._

_-Vamos, I-Pin-susurró en el oído de ella-Seguro que sabes hacerlo mejor. Mueve más la cintura para mí. _

_I-Pin respiró pesadamente moviéndose más rápido hasta que sintió el gruñido de Hibari al rozar accidentalmente su pantalón. _

_Un tercer dedo dentro………..Ya no…….ya no podía más. _

_I-Pin cayó sobre Hibari agotada. _

_Sintió la suavidad del colchón tocar su espalda. _

_¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Qué demonios?!_

_¡Cómo dolía! I-Pin trató de echarse atrás pero Hibari la sujetó de la cintura empujando nuevamente. _

_Creía que la había preparado lo suficiente cómo para soportarlo dentro de ella. _

_Hibari besó nuevamente el pecho de I-Pin moviéndose en su interior. _

_Tan apretada._

_Tan húmeda._

_I-Pin mordió con fuerza el hombro de Hibari aferrándose a él, la menor clavó las uñas arañándole. _

_Hubo un punto en medio del dolor dónde sentía que Hibari la había vuelto loca. Y deseaba que la tocara más allí. Más fuerte. _

_Que no parara ahora. _

_-N-no……n-no pa-r-res---ah-suplicó. _

_Todo lo que oyó fue un gemido y el retumbar del cabezal contra la pared, I-Pin se movió al mismo ritmo que Hibari empezando un salvaje vaivén dónde sólo se distinguían gemidos y gruñidos. _

_Las respiraciones se pararon y en algún momento notó algo raro vaciarse dentro de ella y un suspiro de alivio proveniente del guardián._

_Cayeron desplomados sobre las sábanas, el guardián bostezó apoyando la cabeza sobre la almohada y agarró a I-Pin atrayéndola a su lado. La joven no terminaba de creer lo que había pasado. _

"_Seguramente estoy soñando" pensó apoyando la cabeza en el pecho del guardián, escuchando los latidos de su corazón "Entonces deseó que nadie me despierte" _

_-Hm…..ha salido bien con las tonfas…-le oyó murmurar-…..la próxima vez usaré las esposas. _

_I-Pin sintió las orejas calientes. No pensó que tuviese tanta imaginación cómo para pensar en Hibari diciendo esas cosas. Cerró los ojos dormida. _

_Fue el cumpleaños más feliz de toda su vida._

_Y cuándo I-Pin quiso darse cuenta era por la mañana, estaba sin ropa y encima de un Hibari también sin ropa. El shock fue mortal. _

Fin del Flash back

I-Pin soltó un gemido que fue rápidamente cubierto por los labios de Hibari rodeándole la cintura con sus brazos. Se quedaron largo rato descansando antes de vestirse y salir del despacho del décimo.

Y es que cuándo a Hibari se le metía algo en la cabeza....

La primera vez que les vio Tsuna a I-Pin se le cayó la cara al suelo de la vergüenza, Hibari sin embargo lo amenazó con sus tonfas si se le ocurría contárselo a alguien más, Tsuna avergonzado por tener que ver a I-Pin sin ropa sobre su escritorio abrazando con sus piernas la cintura de un desnudo Hibari fue suficiente sobre él. Además pensó que sólo sería una vez.

Pero no. Los vio más de una vez y había tenido que ocultarles.

Y la cosa no quedó ahí.

-Gokudera-kun, en serio que yo sólo puedo ir a llevarle estos papeles a Hibari-san-le aseguró Tsuna.

-¡Cómo su mano derecha no permitiré que vaya usted sólo dónde Hibari, décimo!-exclamó el italiano-No me gusta la repentina fidelidad que Hibari muestra hacia los Vongola.

"Si tú supieras, Gokudera-kun" pensó Tsuna con un escalofrío, si sólo fuera ocultarlos de los demás miembros de la familia pero también tuvo que tener cuidado con los pensamientos cerca de Reborn.

-¡K-Kyouya.....a.......aaah!

-Hmmm..ah.....I-Pin......

Gokudera se quedó quieto frente a la puerta de la sala de Hibari, Tsuna se quedó completamente colorado.

-¡Está lastimando a I-Pin!-dijo Gokudera tomando su dinamita.

"V-Veinticinco años tiene y piensa que lo que está oyendo son gritos de dolor" volvió a pensar un Tsuna pálido.

-¡Espera Gokudera-kun!-gritó Tsuna tratando de detenerlo.

Demasiado tarde. La dinamita que Gokudera iba a encender cayó al suelo bruscamente. Tsuna se tapó la cara. Gokudera con la boca en el suelo y un tic en el ojo murmuró un perdón cerrando la puerta.

-.......Décimo..........creo que debo ir ver al doctor Shamal........tengo visiones-dijo lentamente Gokudera-.......me pareció.....ver.....a......a.......I-Pin sobre.......H-Hibari......

El tic de Gokudera aumentó al borde del colapso, Tsuna por su parte se echó para atrás todo lo que pudo al ver cómo la puerta se abría mostrando a un Hibari sólo con pantalones puestos y sus tonfas en las manos.

-Os voy a golpear hasta la muerte-gruñó lanzándose sobre los dos.

Aquella tarde los gritos de dolor del Décimo de los Vongola y su mano derecha invadieron el cuartel de los Vongola.

Después vino un período relativamente tranquilo en el que ambos Vongola pensaron que con suerte Hibari se había vuelto más discreto y limitaba los encuentros con I-Pin en su habitación, eso lo agradecerían.

-¡Ey Tsuna! ¡Gokudera!-Los saludó Yamamoto.

-¡¿Cómo tengo que decirte que no te dirijas con tanta confianza al décimo, fanático del béisbol?!-preguntó a gritos Gokudera tomando su dinamita.

Tsuna suspiró cansinamente.

-Gokudera-kun es suficiente-dijo autoritario-hola, Yamamoto.

-Por la mañana he visto a Hibari-san y a I-Pin paseando de la mano por las afueras del templo-dijo contento Yamamoto-Hacen buena pareja, imagino que quizás se casen cuándo I-Pin tenga dieciocho....aunque.....hm nunca hubiera creído que Hibari-san fuera a ser la pareja de I-Pin, siempre aposté por Lambo.

Gokudera y Tsuna rieron nerviosamente. Si Yamamoto supiera.

-¡Voy a felicitar a Hibari-san!-dijo de pronto saliendo a correr-Kusakabe me ha dicho que Hibari ahora mismo se estaba bañando, de seguro ha terminado

Tsuna reaccionó más rápido que Gokudera.

-¡NO, YAMAMOTO!

Hibari los iba a golpear a los tres hasta la muerte.

-¡QUIETO AHÍ, FANÁTICO DEL BÉISBOL!-gritó Gokudera corriendo.

-¿A quién perseguimos?-preguntó Lambo saliendo de su sala de entrenamientos para seguir a Gokudera que seguía a Tsuna, el cuál perseguía a Yamamoto.

-¡Lárgate, vaca estúpida!-bramó el italiano sin paciencia.

-¡Ahora sí que no me voy!-gritó el Bovino que, a pesar de tener quince años, seguía teniendo el mismo orgullo o más que el Lambo de hace diez años.

Ryohei que acababa de regresar de su viaje a Italia con Chrome vieron a los cuatro correr y sus ojos se prendieron en llamas.

-¡ENTRENAMIENTO AL MÁXIMO!-gritó corriendo con ellos-¡Vamos, Chrome!

La joven se llenó de niebla dando lugar a Mukuro que se unió a la persecución sin dudarlo.

-Kufufu, ¿qué pasa aquí, Tsuna-kun?-preguntó corriendo al lado de Tsuna.

El joven Vongola al ver a Mukuro correr a su lado miró detrás de él para descubrir a los demás guardianes seguirles.

-¡¿Cómo ha pasado esto?!-preguntó aterrado el décimo.

Y Yamamoto abrió la puerta.

Todos lo vieron: Tsuna y Gokudera se pusieron colorados, Yamamoto se quedó mudo de la impresión, Mukuro les silbó, Ryohei se quedó con la boca abierta y Lambo se echó a llorar.

Claro, ¿quién esperaba ver allí al guardián de la nube besando el cuello de I-Pin que gemía enterrando sus uñas en la espalda de Hibari? Claro que eso explicaba los arañazos que se veían en la espalda de Hibari o los enormes mordiscos que se apreciaban en el cuello blanco de I-Pin. En verdad, Hibari era un pervertido.

El moreno les dirigió una mirada asesina cubriéndose con un albornoz levantándose, tomó sus tonfas levantándolas, I-Pin sólo se tapó llorando de vergüenza. Eso hizo que el enfado de Hibari aumentara.

Esa noche iba a haber muertes en la familia Vongola.

Una semana después.......

Hibari entró con I-Pin a la reunión de los Vongola, I-Pin corrió a sentarse en un puesto vacío que había entre Ryohei y Chrome, la cual no tardó en estar sentada en las rodillas del recién aparecido Mukuro, sentándose mientras que el guardián de la nube tuvo que sentarse con Kusakabe. Se veía de lejos que Hibari estaba de muy mal humor y Tsuna intuía el por qué: tuvo una semana tranquila en la que no escuchó ningún gemido en su despacho ni en el resto de las salas del cuartel general, ni gemidos, gritos o cosas moverse ni ropa tirada. En el peor de los casos I-Pin podía haber roto con Hibari, lo que podía considerarse de imposible teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que la joven china amaba al guardián.

-Y.....y.......eso es todo...básicamente-comentó Tsuna dando por finalizada la reunión.

Llamaron a la puerta dejando ver a Kyoko.

-Perdón por la interrupción pero necesitamos ayuda Haru-chan y yo de I-Pin con la comida-comentó Kyoko con una sonrisa-Hemos pensado en poner todo fuera en los jardines, los cerezos están en plena flor.

-La reunión terminó-dijo seria I-Pin-voy contigo, Kyoko-chan. Nos vemos después Sawada-san, Yamamoto-san, Sasagawa-san, Yamamoto-san, Lambo-kun, Chrome-chan, Mukuro-san y Kusakabe-san.

La joven se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta cerrándola de un seco golpe. El aura asesina que invadía a Hibari por momentos se hacía más palpable, todos en la sala contuvieron la respiración.

-Kufufu-rió Mukuro-Así que tu amiguito lleva una semana sin salir de los pantalones.

Todos miraron a Mukuro comenzando a apartarse rápidamente de él.

-.......La culpa ha sido vuestra, malditos herbívoros-gruñó levantándose con sus tonfas-Os golpearé hasta la muerte.

Esa mañana Shamal tuvo que faltar a su juramento y atender a los Vongola, claro que él estaba sometido bajo las amenazas de Haru, Bianchi, Chrome y Kyoko, y es que a veces es mejor temer el odio de la mujer que la venganza del hombre.

-¿Qué habéis hecho esta vez, Tsuna?-preguntó Reborn comiéndose la comida que Kyoko había preparado para Tsuna.

Tsuna suspiró.

-Son esas cosas que es mejor llevárselas a la tumba-lloró el décimo-Hibari-san nos ha dado la del pulpo y se ha largado.

Mukuro mismo herido soltó una malévola carcajada.

Todos le miraron.

-Creo que a partir de ahora a Kyouya no le disgustaran tanto los cerezos en flor-rió el guardián de la niebla, ganándose un pequeño chichón por parte de Chrome.

Los otros guardianes sintieron un escalofrío recorrerles por la espalda.

-Reborn……….mejor dejamos lo de comer dónde los cerezos otro día-dijo Tsuna apretando la mano de Kyoko con cariño-Hazme caso, es lo mejor.

Reborn esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo se os ocurre interrumpir a Hibari?-el arcobaleno torció una sonrisa-¿Qué esperabas?

-¡TU LO SABÍAS!-gritó Tsuna histérico-¡¿POR QUÉ NO NOS AVISASTE?!

-Por cierto, ¿no venía hoy Dino de visita?-comentó Reborn tomando la mano de Bianchi.

El décimo Vongola se llevó las manos vendadas a la cabeza mientras Mukuro reía y los otros guardianes lamentaban la suerte del Cavallone. Cinco minutos más tarde vieron entrar a Dino y Romario con marcas de golpes por todo el cuerpo, apenas dieron dos pasos más y cayeron desvanecidos al suelo.

-Kyouya……..tonfas………-murmuró mientras Kyoko y Bianchi intentaban ponerlos en camas y Haru iba a avisar a los médicos.

Mientras I-Pin caminaba enojada hacia el único sitio dónde Hibari no la seguiría: los jardines de la mansión Vongola, Tsuna había hecho plantar cerezos en flor por Kyoko y ese sitio Hibari lo aborrecía a muerte.

I-Pin se sentó debajo de uno de los arboles esperando. Lo que la enojaba no era que Hibari golpeara a los demás, el problema es que no había forma……..es que…..es que….¡cada vez que estaba en el mejor punto con Hibari entraba alguien a interrumpirles! ¡E Hibari no parecía ni un poco arrepentido o avergonzado! Por eso tenía que darle una lección.

Lo había mantenido a raya durante toda una semana, en casa ella dormía en una esquina de la cama y cada vez que Hibari la abrazaba le daba un manotazo, en el cuartel Vongola era sólo el guardián de la nube y para el resto del día era invisible. A I-Pin no le gustaba tener que hacer eso, ¡pero es que tampoco le gusta nada la idea de que……..de que Hibari parecía quererla sólo para eso!

¡Ella no era ningún objeto! ¡Era inteligente y estaba segura de que si se veía obligada a dejar a Hibari podría rehacer su vida con otro! "¿A quién pretendo engañar?"Pensó I-Pin "Nunca podría cambiar a Kyouya por otro, aunque sea así le amo"

-Aquí estás-escuchó detrás de ella.

I-Pin se giró incrédula, pero si a esta sitio sólo le faltaba el cartel "anti-Hibari" ¡¿Qué hacía el allí?! La joven china desvió la vista ignorándole deliberadamente.

-¿Qué es lo que va mal?-preguntó Hibari sentándose al lado de I-Pin.

Odiaba los cerezos con toda su alma, pero I-Pin estaba allí y sólo por eso era capaz de ignorar su aversión por los cerezos. Eso sí: Golpearía hasta la muerte a Tsunayoshi Sawada por plantarlos aquí.

-No es asunto tuyo-murmuró I-Pin.

Hibari suspiró con acritud.

-Soy tu marido.

Se habían casado por la iglesia, los dos solos, él, ella, el sacerdote, Dino y Fon, por petición de I-Pin, cómo testigos y fue suficiente. ¿Para qué iba a esperar a que ella cumpliera dieciocho? No quería dar tiempo a nadie más a meterse en su relación y pobre del que lo intentara. Amenazó a Dino y a Fon para que no hablaran con nadie sobre la ceremonia aunque había valido la pena: I-Pin era la novia más hermosa del mundo, vestida con el tradicional kimono blanco recitando los votos que la atarían a él para siempre.

Además…….él no quería reconocerlo…….pero……quizás………se había vuelto……un poco adicto…a hacer esas cosas con I-Pin. Y realmente toda esta semana lo estaba dejando ansioso y desesperado.

Ya no podía más.

Hibari murmuró algo dejando a I-Pin anonadada. Primero se acercaba a los cerezos y ahora eso.

-¿Puedes…….repetirlo?-preguntó I-Pin observando a su marido.

Hibari gruñó imaginando la risa de Mukuro en su cabeza si lo escuchara.

-Lo siento-murmuró.

I-Pin se mordió el labio, no tenía ni idea de qué hacer, antes estuvo a punto de caer cuándo la abrazó, por suerte apareció Dino con Romario e Hibari se entretuvo un rato con él.

-Me estás usando como si fuera un cacho de carne para aplacar tus deseos-lo acusó I-Pin.

Hibari negó con la cabeza y sacó algo de su bolsillo depositándolo en las manos de I-Pin. La joven china observó confundida la caja en sus manos, era de color blanco y azul, estaba adornada con un lazo rojo pero no contenía nada.

Abrió al máximo sus ojos. Era aquella caja. La caja que tuvo diez años atrás los chocolates que dio para el mismo Hibari y él la había guardado por todo ese tiempo. Ahora comprendía el regalo de Hibari, un regalo de día de blanco con diez años de retraso.

-La guardabas……….-susurró apagadamente I-Pin dejando la caja de lado.

Hibari asintió clavando su mirada como un halcón sobre I-Pin.

La china tomó entre sus manos la cara de Hibari besándolo, al principio el guardián estaba cómo parado, muy tranquilo, ella era la que solía perder antes el control y así fue: Profundizó más el besó agarrando con fuerza el pelo negro de Hibari.

I-Pin siempre se avergonzaba por perderse de esa manera, el caso es que ella lo atribuía a esperar diez años por su guardián. De golpe cayó al suelo tumbada.

Uh-Oh, ahora comenzaba el turno de perder el control de Hibari. Si esta vez aparecía algún Vongola el guardián de la nube dormiría en el suelo por mucho tiempo.

Hibari sujetó las muñecas de I-Pin con sus manos mordiendo el cuello, estaba siendo más cuidadoso recordando que la segunda vez le había hecho sangre sin querer, quería marcarla pero tampoco pasarse. Lamió el cuello de I-Pin sintiendo cómo temblaba debajo suya.

Hibari tomó una de sus tonfas haciendo aparecer espinos a lo largo de la barra metálica y la usó para rasgar la ropa de I-Pin, la mente de ella ahora mismo estaba demasiado nublada cómo para darse cuenta de lo que el guardián había hecho a su ropa.

Hibari sonrió macabramente. Por fin era la hora de hacer las paces. Comenzó a morder los hombros haciendo aún más notables las antiguas marcas que había dejado en ellos. Destrozó con la tonfa el sostén de I-Pin, la joven se mordió el labio cerrando con fuerza los ojos.

La respiración de I-Pin se hizo más entrecortada según el recorrido que el moreno trazaba sobre el femenino cuerpo, a ella le parecía oír cómo el resto de su ropa era destrozada. ¿A quién le preocupaba ahora la ropa?

Ella sólo se concentraba en sentir.

Sentir las rudas manos de él acariciando sus partes más sensibles.

Dejar que la mordiera dónde el guardián deseara.

Él era increíble.

Hibari disfrutaba su parte, quizás él no era lo que podía decirse suave pero le gustaba cómo ella actuaba en esos momentos tan íntimos.

Se volvía quebradiza y temblorosa simplemente por morder su cuello.

Arqueaba su espalda cuando tocaba su pequeño y bien formado busto.

Su pequeña voz soltaba gemidos que lo enloquecían.

Esas manos tan pequeñas y suaves desanudaban su corbata y deslizaban su camisa torpemente.

Las blancas mejillas teñidas de un fuerte rosado y los labios enrojecidos por sus mordiscos.

Hibari clavó sus dedos en la cintura de I-Pin al sentir los labios de la china deslizarse por su abdomen, realmente esa parte era en la que él no tenía paciencia porque…….porque…….oh demonios, ¡cómo si fuera necesaria una respuesta!

Se quitó rápidamente los pantalones.

Por lo menos esta vez tenía la seguridad de que nadie les iba a interrumpir.

-Kyo…-la silenció besándola.

Y así empezó el vaivén.

I-Pin movía la cintura, con el tiempo le fue fácil saber cómo era el movimiento que a Hibari le gustaba mientras la tomaba.

Ese movimiento que movía loco al guardián y lo hacía soltar gruñidos.

Hibari empezó a moverse de forma violenta, cada vez más rápido apenas, I-Pin se retorcía enredando sus piernas a la cintura de él.

Ambos soltaron un gemido al venirse, I-Pin suspiró con cansancio. Realmente era difícil no perdonar a Hibari sobretodo viendo esa satisfacción que se reflejaba en los ojos del guardián cuándo se corría.

Entonces recordó sin querer la prueba.

-¿Kyouya…….?-preguntó la joven china.

-¿Hmn?

I-Pin tomó aire.

-Estoy embarazada.

El guardián se incorporó de inmediato clavando la mirada en la joven china, se oyó varias cosas caer al suelo a la vez.

¡¿Qué diablos hacían ahí todos?!

Tsuna tomó la mano de Kyoko echando a correr, ¡¿cómo él iba a saber que estaban ahí?! ¡Sí se habían pasado al menos cuatro horas!

Hibari tomó sus tonfas llevando sólo el pantalón y besó la frente de I-Pin para luego perseguir al jefe y sus guardianes.

Ella se puso la camisa de Hibari puesto que la suya estaba destrozada.

-Pobres Vongola-suspiró acariciándose la tripa.

FIN.

Reviews???? Pleaseeeeeeeeee


End file.
